Dan Storm
}|height=170|width=250|position=center|image2 = 250px }} Dan Storm He is future Rider of Kamen Rider Beyond. History He is only one to find Kamen Rider Beyond belt and chosen one to fight The Ghouls. Dan Storm is back in action as Kamen Rider Beyond with his own adventure, but he's got strange memory inside his head. Mega Magic In 2018 He find Kamen Rider Belt, but The Ghouls are here to fight him. But later He will become Kamen Rider Beyond, and his go to teleport in back 2015. He meet Alex Hitman Kamen Rider Magic and Kit Taylor Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, and then they going to fight Emperor Sorcerer. Later all Past Riders join them to destroy Emperor Sorcerer, Dan say goodbye to Kit, Alex and the others. So he go back to his own time in 2018, but there some think not right. He tell old man what year ?, Dan was shock it's year 2019. Beyond Dan think what happen to himself went to different year instead 2018 and straight to 2019, so he going to his own journey to see in this year for him. Dan went to helping hands and he ask woman about he went to different year last year 2018 and went straight to 2019?, but woman tell him there is nothing can do. Dan saw those The Shockers but he don't know them, so he will fight them. Dan was happy to see someone to save him, Dan was shock that his first time in this island tuba. Queen Sera meet Dan for first time and she know about him as Kamen Rider Beyond. Dan tell Queen Sera that he will fight him and his soldiers to save the world. Part 2, Scratch nearly attack him, but Dan is ready to transform Kamen Rider Beyond. Dan fighting him and using his decade gun to shoot The Shockers, Dan tell Queen Sera that new evil monster name is Scratch and he working with Colonel X. Dan ask how he will stop him to destroy the city, Queen Sera give him All Riders Cards From Another Universe. Also she tell don't let them taking your riders cards, Dan will keep them safe. Dan tell Queen Sera that he is ready for another fight, but Queen Sera will give Dan a surprise and it's new Beyond cycle. Dan likes it so he goes to fight them. So Dan transform to Kamen Rider Spade Knight, and his fighting them. Dan is happy that Everyone are safe, Queen Sera was glad that Dan is done very good job, Dan will like to stay with his new friends. Dan and Eric are fighting each other to do training, Dan ask him how his fighting is good?. Dan introduce him, Ancient Stag Beetle he also known as Kamen Rider Stag Beetle. Dan transform to Kamen Rider Beyond and he is fight him, Dan tell him that why he is fighting him?. Dan tell him that Colonel X is not nice person ever, Ancient Stag Beetle don't want to listen to Dan. So Dan use Kamen Rider Spade Knight Card and transform, and using Spade Knight Sword and fight The Shockers. So Dan use this rider to transform call Power Mode Dan feel stronger and he attacking Stag Beetle and two riders, and he using Power Sword to fight them. Dan is here as Kamen Rider Beyond to fight Ancient Stag Beetle, and Stag Beetle using his electric Kick attack him. So he bring his two clone riders to fight Dan, Dan is transform to New Power Mode attack them. See Also *Kadoya Tsukasa - Kamen Rider Decade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki